


Momo and Izuru

by penny1990



Series: Love is A Journey Mini Series [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny1990/pseuds/penny1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the moment they have been waiting for is here, Momo is about to give birth to her baby girl and her dreams of having a family with Izuru are coming true, but there is one man who can threaten all their happiness, Aizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Momo smelled the aroma of freshly cooked bacon in the air as she woke up. She slowly sat up and looked at the time. It was 8:30 am. Izuru must have been making breakfast.

Momo slowly rose from her bed. She felt like a whale every morning, which is probably normal for a woman who was eight and half months pregnant with her first child. Momo put on her blue furry slippers and waddled her way out of her bed room and walked into the kitchen.

Momo's husband, Izuru was too busy at the stove preparing eggs to notice his wife enter the kitchen.

"Smells good in here" Momo said, Izuru spun around to see his wife smiling at him.

"Morning Momo, I didn't know you were up already." He said leaving the eggs and running to the side of his wife. He walked her to the kitchen table and tried to help her sit.

"Izuru, I can sit by myself" She said to him. She loved him for always being so protective. The last two pregnancies she had ended early. Momo had been completely stressed since the president of her division left. She admired him greatly and once her betrayed to company, she fell into a depression, and she also had to take on many responsibilities, her high levels of stress made it hard for her to carry a baby to full term.

Izuru ran back to his eggs and slid them off into a plate that had pancakes, bacon and sausage. Izuru slowly brought that plate to the table and set it down in front of Momo.

Momo looked down at the food surprised. "For me?"

"Yeah, I know it must be hard walking around so I saved you the trouble of running up and down the kitchen" He said, "I'll even order food tonight for us."

"You're too good to me" Momo said smiling. Izuru blushed. "I'm just glad we finally get our family we wanted"

Izuru handed Momo a glass of apple juice and prenatal vitamins. Momo thanked him then took it. Just when Momo was about to eat, she saw Izuru cleaning out the frying pan and putting it in the sink and begin to clean.

"Izuru, you are going to be late" Momo said

"I know, so I have to hurry up and get this kitchen clean"

"No you have go to work, you cooked so I will clean" Momo said standing up. Izuru didn't like the idea of his pregnant wife on her feet. But Momo would get her way. "You are going to Tokyo today, I don't need you missing your flight, and your new boss might think you're a slacker." Izuru had to join the new third division president to Tokyo in order to speak to some shareholders. He didn't like the fact he was leaving his wife for two days but his job depended on it

"Okay but please try and stay off your feet" Izuru begged his wife. Momo smiled at her husband and nodded. "I promise, Now GO!" Momo said pushing her husband towards the door. Izuru got the hint and picked up his briefcase and overnight bag.

"See you later" He said before kissing Momo on the cheek and leaving thru the front door. Momo smiled to herself. She loved Izuru for always taking good care of her. He had such a gentle soul. Most people saw him as this depressing emo person. But he wasn't like that at all. He just keeps to himself. But he has always had a big heart.

Momo went to her plate and began to eat. She looked at the time and realized she would be on her way to work now also. Being on maternity leave had its perks. She was getting paid for her time off and she got to rest, but she missed her co workers and being able to help, right now she felt useless. It was worse when Rangiku would want to go out, Momo would get tired fast and Momo couldn't drink. She didn't know how her friend Rukia went through two pregnancies and is trying for a third child.

Momo had quickly finished her breakfast and began to clean up in the kitchen.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Momo wondered who it could be at her door. She thought it was probably Izuru, checking on her. Momo waddled herself to the door and slowly open the door.

Momo came face to face, with a young woman with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Kiyone?" Momo said in disbelief. The said woman smiled and hugged Momo. "Hey Momo"

Kiyone hugged Momo tightly and pulled away and took a good look at her friend.

"You look like you're going to pop hun" Kiyone said smiling. Momo laughed and rubbed her belly. "I feel like a whale.

"But you still look beautiful" Kiyone added. Momo was so excited to see Kiyone that she didn't realize Kiyone no longer lived in Japan.

"What are you doing here, how's America?" Momo said walking in as Kiyone walked in dragging a small suitcase with her

"It's good, lots of interesting people, the shopping is amazing!"

"Are you still dating that guy Michael something" Momo said trying to remember, she hadn't spoken to Kiyone in a couple of months.

"Michael Sutten and yes we are still together" Kiyone said as she showed Momo her hand, which had a beautiful diamond ring on it.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" Momo yelped, Kiyone nooded excitedly then squealed.

"Yes he asked me a week ago" Kiyone said "I told Rukia, and I wanted to call you and the others but Izuru called me and asked me to come down, so I-"

"Izuru?" Mom questioned. "He asked you to come to Karakura"

Kiyone smiled warmly. "He knew the baby was due soon and he didn't want you to be alone. He spoke to Ukitake personally who didn't mind arranging for me to stay here until you deliver the baby."

Momo couldn't help but be mad at and happy with Izuru. She hated how much he babied her, but she loved his thoughtful gestures.

"I can't believe he asked you to come, but I'm happy you're here" Momo said.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Tokyo" the flight attendant greeted as Izuru and Rojuro Otoribashi, the new president, he had long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression.

"So this is Toyko" the new president said as he took in his surroundings. Izuru looked at him confused.

"I thought you worked for a law firm in Tokyo, Mr. Otoribashi" Izuru questioned.

"I did, what's your point?" He said looking at Izuru curiously. Izuru gaped at him then quickly fixed his composure. "And don't be formal with me, I hate that crap, you are now an important colleague, call me Rose"

"Rose?" Izuru repeated. "Rose" nodded his head. "Now let's go!" He said a bit more excited. Izuru followed his president as he walked forward. For a minute it was quite, Rose and Izuru didn't speak, all you could hear was the people in the airport and the sound of planes taking off.

"So I hear your wife is about to have a baby, congrats" Rose said finally breaking their silence.

"Thank you, to be honest I'm nervous about having a kid. I hope I can be a good father." Izuru said more to himself.

"You'll be fine once your wife has the baby, your parental instincts will kick in" Rose said reassuringly. Izuru gave a small smile then his mind became filled with thoughts about his wife. He wondered if Kiyone had already showed up at the house.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rose asked taking Izuru away from his thoughts.

"Uh yeah sure"

"Tell me about those three president from several years ago. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen"

"What do you wanna now?"Izuru asked as his voice deepened. It always made him angry talking about Gin's betrayal since he almost lost his job because the CEO, thought Izuru was working for Gin.

"What were they like, did they seem suspicious?" Rose inquired. Izuru wanted to know why Rose was interested. He really didn't want to bring up things from so long ago.

"Well, Gin was a bit creepy. One of my good friends had been dating him so she reassured us he was a good guy. I didn't start in the 3rd division, I moved there once I found the division that fit me best. Gin taught me a lot. He often creeped me out but he had his days were he would randomly do nice things."

"Like what?"

"He threw me and my wife our rehearsal dinner, then he hosted our wedding reception. I thought me and Gin would become fast friends. Then he left the company he left 3rd division a mess and broke my friends heart."

"Gin sounds like a bastard. Tell me about Kaname."

"My best friend used to be Kaname's vice president. Shuhei Hisagi. Shuhei admired Kaname. He wanted to be just like Kaname. Shuhei told me Kaname never asked for help with paper work and he always gave great advice. Kaname was one of the geniuses behind the Gotei 13. He was the least likely to suspect of betrayal"

"And I hear Tousen was blind." Rose added. Izuru nodded then paused, he really didn't want to keep talking about those men.

"And Aizen?" Rose questioned. Izuru eyes darkened hearing Aizen's name. He hated that man with every fiber in his being. Izuru took a deep breath to calm himself before he proceeded.

"Soukse Aizen was me and my wife's mentor in college. He often came to our junior level classes and took over as a substitute teacher to give us a hands on experience to what it would be like to work in his division. I admired him. He was a hard-working man, but his division wasn't right for me, I tried another divison before I finally chose this one. My wife however, stayed with Aizen's divison. She really looked up to the man; there were times where I believed she had romantic feelings for him. She would always stay late to help him and at company functions, he always made a comment on how beautiful she was. I had to admit I was jealous of the man but I chose to ignore it. I trusted my wife. When he betrayed the company, My wife too k the hardest. It was like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. It was like she lost the best thing that had happen to her."

Rose watched Izuru as he talked about Aizen. He could feel the hatred Izuru had for this man. It wasn't because Aizen betrayed the company, it was because Aizen had betrayed Izuru's wife.

"She wasn't the same. She kept making excuses for him, which made the investigation of the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions longer. She was pregnant around that time, but because she was so depressed, she didn't eat right and had a miscarriage. We didn't even know she was pregnant til I found her bleeding on the ground in our home. Aizen ruined her spirit completely."

Izuru was clenching his fist. "Those men are all monsters" He finished giving a Rose a serious look. Rose looked at Izuru sorrowfully. "I will try my best and be the president you can trust and respect" Rose said. Izuru looked at him and forced a small smile.

"I'm sure you will be" Izuru said.

.

.

.

"After we got out of the carriage he got down on one knee and propose" Kiyone said explaining her marriage proposal to Momo.

"Oh gosh that's so cute" Momo squealed. Both ladies were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and exchanging stories for the hours.

"I'm starving, I really what a Philly cheese steak" Kiyone said out loud.

"What's that?" Momo asked.

"An American food, its really good, I can make some if you have the cheese, onions, steak and bread.

"No steak, and I ate the last of the bread this morning"

"That's fine, I'll run to the store and get some" Kiyone said standing up.

"I have rice and we could make curry" Momo suggested.

"Don't worry I'll be back in like ten minutes" Kiyone said smiling; she grabbed her purse and ran out the door in a flash. Momo who was stunned by Kiyone's fast departure began to laugh to herself. Kiyone was one of her good friends and she missed her a lot.

Momo got up to finish cleaning the kitchen. Momo was in a better mood. She couldn't wait to have a reunion with all her friends. They hadn't got to hang out in a big group in since Kiyone left. Momo would go to eat with some of her friends when they weren't busy but it wasn't enough. She missed the times before they got married and had kids. They were in serious need of a girl's night.

Momo got had started washing the dishes when the door bell rang. She noticed it had only been a few minutes since Kiyone left. Did she really get to the supermarket that fast?

Momo waddled her way to the door and without checking her peephole, opened the door.

"Kiyone that was-" Momo stopped and looked wide eyes when the person standing at her door was not her friend Kiyone. It was a tall man, with chestnut brown hair slicked back. He wore a devilish smile. Momo felt like she couldn't breathe staring at this man she hadn't seen in a while.

"A-Aizen?"

"In the flesh" He answered slyly. He slowly made his way closer to Momo, and she stepped back into her apartment and he followed her in

"W-what are you doing here?" Momo asked trying to make distance between them.

"Is that a serious question, I haven't seen you in eight and half months and this is what I get" He said pretending to be hurt.

"Why now?" Momo said on the verge of tears. She was now against the wall and Aizen had finally had her cornered.

"I came to claim what's rightfully mine" He said staring at her. She could feel her breaths get short and her heart racing. She didn't want him here; he was going to ruin everything. He would take away her happiness and turn her dream of having a family into a nightmare.

"I came to claim you" He said kissing her forehead, then he put his hand gently on her impregnated belly. "and my child"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo goes into labor

"I came to claim you and my child" Once Aizen said that Momo could feel her whole world spinning. She was scared and although she thought she was holding it in, but tears were coming down fast.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked innocently. Momo couldn't answer she slid down the wall and began sobbing uncontrollably. She needed this to be a nightmare. Why did he have to come and ruin her life? Why was he saying this was his child? Nothing happen that night 8 months ago, she hoped.

Aizen bent down and petted Momo as she cried. "I'll raise our child to be just like me." He whispered. That statement sent Momo over the edge.

She began to hyperventilate. Breathing became hard and she was having really bad pains in her stomach. "Oh god" She cried out. Aizen stood up and watched as she screamed in pain on the floor. To him, she looked pathetic.

Suddenly the door opened and Kiyone walked into the house. She was shocked to see Sosuke Aizen in front of her. "Aizen?" Kiyone said unable to believe her eyes.

"Yes, and you are, you look kind of familiar" Aizen said looking at Kiyone.

"Oh, I was Ukitake's former assistant, my name is Kiyone" She greeted.

"Oh yes, the 4th division's vice president's younger sister" He said finally remembering her.

"Um yes, but If it's not too rude to ask, what are you doing here" Kiyone asked. She knew about Aizen and his plan to take over Gotei 13 by crushing them with his own company.

"I'm here to see Momo" He said pointing to something behind the couch. Kiyone was completely confused, she walked over to stand were Aizen was and her eyes widened when she saw her friend on the floor clutching her stomach.

"MOMO!" Kiyone cried running to her Momo's aid. Momo was on the floor breathing heavy and holding on to her stomach.

"What happened to you?" Kiyone asked frantically. Momo just shook her head as she tried to regain her composure but she was feeling pains in her stomach.

Kiyone turned her head to glare at Aizen. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" He said smoothly. "We were simply talking and she began to start acting like this"

"You couldn't have called the police or something?" Kiyone snapped. "Don't you know she is pregnant?"

"Ofcourse I know, that's why I'm here" He said smirking at Momo. Kiyone was beginning to be confused. What did Aizen have to do with Momo's pregnancy.

"Kiyone" Momo struggled to say. Kiyone tore her glare away to look at Momo, who had a puddle under her.

"Momo?" Kiyone said looking at her dumbfounded.

"Kiyone, I'm going in to labor!" Momo cried out before the pain of a contraction shot thru her. Kiyone quickly looked for her phone and dialed the police.

"I NEED AN ABUMBLANCE" Kiyone yelled as she held her friends hand.

Aizen stood there watching and smiling to himself. "The time has come"

.

.

.

"It's extremely important that we can trust you, Rose" Yamamoto said to the new president. "You are in charge of our shareholders and other outside investments so you will be working frequently with Byakuya Kuchiki, who is in charge of the entire company's budget." Rose, Izuru and Yamamoto were sitting in a meeting room with several other men. They all held huge shares in the company and wanted to meet the new president, who would be in charge of their stocks,

"I understand sir" Rose said confidently.

"Izuru Kira is a very smart young man and can help you in whatever things you need done" Yamamoto said pointing to Izuru.

"I hope you can handle this responsibly Rose" one of the shareholders said.

"Yes, because the former president Gin Ichimaru, although he betrayed the company, had all the shares under control" another man added

"I assure you, I believe he is ready for the job" Izuru said. Rose smiled at his faithful vice president. Rise was ready to say something when a knock came to the room door.

"Come in" Yamamoto said. The door opened and a young petite woman walked in.

"We are in a very important meeting, Miss Ryo-"

"I apologize Mr. Yamamoto, but there is a phone call for Mr. Kira on line one" She said bowing. Izuru was a bit surprised that he had a phone call. Not many people knew where he was in Tokyo.

"Can the person wait until I have finished the meeting" Izuru asked her.

"Well, it is a Kiyone Kotetsu; she said it was very important." When the woman said that Izuru jumped out his seat. "Mr. Yamamoto, this could be about my wife she is over eight months pregnant" Izuru said looking at his boss pleadingly.

"You may answer it; there is a phone in the next room."

.

.

.

"Kiyone what's going on?" Izuru asked when he picked up the phone.

"Momo's water broke" Kiyone informed him frantically. Izuru could feel his heart speeding up.

"Seriously? Where are you guys now?"

"In an ambulance, on the way to the hospital, can you get to Karakura anytime soon?" Kiyone asked. Izuru was about to answer then he heard Momo scream in pain.

"I'll get on the next flight there!" Izuru said before hanging up. Izuru was about to run when he looked up and saw Rose standing at the door way.

"Take the jet" He said to Izuru.

"Really?"

"Yes, you need to get to Karakura now, and if you take a regular filght, we don't know how long that will take."

"Thank you so much Rose" Izuru said before be bolted out the door.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Momo said as she squeezed Kiyone's hand for support. They were now in Karakura General Hospital, and Momo was on a hospital bed fighting the pains.

"Why can't, I get that drug thing yet!" Momo yelled out. Kiyone tried to comfort her friend but it didn't help much.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kira" a gentle voice said as she entered the room. Kiyone was shocked to see Dr. Retsu walk into the room. "It's too early for that"

"Dr. Retsu, what are you doing here."

"As part of working for the Gotei 13, your health care is covered by the 4th Division, but since the hospital brought you here and tried to contact your insurance company, which is us, I was told you were here and asked if I could come deliver the baby myself, and we would of course pay for use of the hospital room" She said.

Kiyone and Momo gave her an understanding look.

"Kiyone it is good to see you again, your sister told me you would be coming" She said.

"It's good to see you too" Kiyone said bowing.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see how far along Momo is right now, could you please leave us." Dr. Retsu asked politely. Kiyone nodded and left the room. Kiyone walked down to the waiting room and began to text her Rangiku to inform her that Momo was in labor.

"How is my little Momo doing" a familiar voice said. Kiyone looked up to see Aizen standing in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here" Kiyone said standing up defensively.

"I have every right to be here" He said calmly. Kiyone was ready to retort when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and caught sight of orange hair.

"Ichigo?" Kiyone said looking at her friend in disbelief. She ignored Aizen and ran up to Ichigo.

"Oh my gosh, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kiyone said hugging him. Ichigo who was completely shocked to see her hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyone asked, but realized he was wearing a white coat and had patient files in his hands.

"I work here, what are you doing in Karakura? Vacation?"

"Izuru asked me to come and stay with him and Momo til she gave birth"

"Oh" Ichigo said. "But why are you here now? Is Momo in labor" Ichigo asked. Kiyone nodded and Ichigo smiled. "Finally, they get a family"

"Yeah, I'm so happy for them." Kiyone said smiling. Ichigo looked over to the man Kiyone was conversing with before. He looked so familiar but he didn't know where he had seen him before. He was so terrible at remembering face.

"Uh. Kiyone, who is the guy your with? Is he your fiancé?" Ichigo asked absentmindedly.

"Of course Not!" Kiyone snapped."My fiancé is in America"

"Oh, so who is he?" Ichigo asked.

Kiyone turned and gave Aizen a look of judgment. "That is Sosuke Aizen, the man who betrayed our company to start a new one. Ichigo was shocked to learn who this man was. He had heard many things from his friends but had never meet Aizen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume'" Aizen said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo was initially shocked that this man knew who he was but ignored it. "I need to be going" He said turning to Kiyone.

"Don't hesitate to ask a nurse to page me if you or Momo need me' Ichigo said, he silently regarded Aizen the mad his way out of the waiting room.

.

.

.

"Mr. Hisagi, there is a phone call on line one for you, its Mr. Kira." Mashiro said to her boss.

'Thank you" Shuhei said. He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hey Izuru, what's up, how's Tokyo"

"I'm not in Tokyo"

"Where are you?"

'I don't know, somewhere in Japan" Izuru was breathing heavy. "I'm on the 3rd division private jet."

"I'm confused I thought you had a meeting like two hours ago" Shuhei said looking at his watch a bit confused.

"Kiyone called me, and told me she and Momo are on their way to Karakura General Hospital, Momo went into labor." Izuru explained.

Shuhei shot up from his seat. "Congrats man you're about to be a dad" Shuhei said. "I'm going to pick you up from the airport, and I'll drive you over to see her" he suggested.

"Thanks Shuhei, I appreciate it"

.

.

.

Dr. Retsu walked out of Momo's room to see Kiyone anxiously waiting.

"It's going to be a little while before Momo has the baby, her contractions are too far apart." She explained.

"Thank you so much Dr. Retsu" Kiyone bowed. She then walked in to see a tired Momo laying on the hospital bed.

"Your baby girl is going to be a while huh?" Kiyone said trying to get Momo's attention. Momo forced a smile and looked away. She knew what Kiyone wanted to ask, and she wasn't even sure of the answer.

"Why is Aizen here?" Kiyone asked the dreaded question. Momo simply shrugged. She didn't want to think about Aizen who was "claiming the child". She just really wanted to deliver this baby safely.

"Look Kiyone, I really don't wanna-" Momo was interrupted by the door flying open and two women running in. One of them had long strawberry blonde hair and the other had orange brown hair.

"Rangiku? Orihime?" Momo said looking at her two friends.

"MOMO!" Both ladies said in unison running to hug said woman.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mom asked worriedly, she didn't need anyone asking her more questions about Aizen.

"I texted Rangiku when I was in the waiting room." Kiyone explained. I thought you might want the godmother of your child to be"

"And when Kiyone texted me, I was out shopping with Orihime, so she tagged along" Rangiku added.

Momo smiled weakly at them.

"How are you feeling Momo?" Orihime asked

"Like God is playing a sick joke on my body" Momo said

Rangiku noticed Momo seemed distressed. "Hey Kiyone, where is Izuru?" Rangiku decided to ask. Momo body shook hearing her husband's name. What if Izuru saw Aizen, what would Aizen say?

"I did, but he was in Tokyo"

"Call him again, see if he is on his way please" Rangiku pleaded to Kiyone. Kiyone nodded and left the room in an attempt to reach Izuru. Now it was Momo, who was shaking, and Rangiku and Orihime.

"Oh , Orihime you think you could run down to the cafeteria and get banana pudding." Momo gave Rangiku a questionable look. Orihime just looked at Rangiku puzzled by the question.

"I'm really nervous and pudding calms me down" Rangiku said obviously lying. Orihime who was completely oblivious obeyed Rangiku's request.

"Okay, I'll be back" She said quickly standing up and making her way to the door. Once Orihime left, Momo mentally sighed with relief then looked at Rangiku who had a nervous expression on her face. Momo knew what her best friend would ask her. They knew each other very well.

"I saw Aizen as I was walking in" Rangiku admitted. Momo didn't respond, she kept her head down; she didn't want to face that reality.

"Did he say anything to you" Rangiku asked hoping her friend would tell her something.

"He said he was here to claim me and my child" Momo confessed. She then looked at Rangiku with fierce eyes. Rangiku had never seen such a hard look from Momo.

"Why is he here Rangiku, you told me nothing happened that night" Momo said raising her voice.

"From what I remember nothing did happen" Rangiku tried to explain, but she was holding something back from her best friend and Momo knew it.

"Rangiku, what aren't you telling me?" Momo demanded. Rangiku swallowed her fear and told her friend what she forgot to mention.

"There was a point in time where I wasn't near you; I was with Gin in another room for an hour or so." Rangiku confessed.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ME FOR AN HOUR?" Momo yelled, and Rangiku tried to quiet her down. "If I can't remember anything and you were somewhere else for an hour, Aizen may have had his way with me."

"Look Momo, we don't know that" Rangiku said trying to reason with her.

"Then why is he trying to claim his child, we must have slept together" Momo said with tears spilling down her cheeks freely.

"Momo, I don't know what's going on, but I promise you I will find out" Rangiku said trying to calm Momo.

"I just need to be alone" Momo said whispered. Rangiku didn't need to be told twice she slowly made her way to the door. She looked back at her friend who was silently crying then walked out the door.

"Rangiku!" Rangiku whipped around to see a petite woman with black hair approaching her. "Rukia?"

"Hey Ichigo called me and told me Momo went into labor, so I left the office."

"Oh, Ichigo knew?"

" Yeah, where's Momo how is she?" Rukia said reaching for the hospital door handle.

"Don't!" Rangiku said grabbing Rukia's hand. Rukia looked at Rangiku dumbfounded.

"Sorry, but Momo can't have visitors, the doctor told me she isn't allowed." Rangiku lied. Rukia raised her eyebrow at her. "Funny I just saw Dr. Retsu and she said its fine" Rukia countered. Rangiku was going to lie again when Rukia beat her to it.

"What's going on Rangiku? Does this have to do with why Sosuke Aizen is sitting in the waiting area?" Rukia asked forcefully. Rangiku didn't know how to respond, she had a huge secret and she no longer wanted to bear it on hers and Momo's shoulders alone. Only Rukia could understand her, unlike any of the others. "Come down the hall with me and I'll tell you" Rangiku said. Rukia looked at her friend and nodded, both women headed down the hallway.

Just as the women disappeared down the hallway, Izuru came bursting thru the hospital with Shuhei and Renji right behind. Izuru stopped when he saw familiar faces at the waiting area. Kiyone and Aizen?

"Izuru you're here" Kiyone said running to him. He quickly smiled at her. She ran and greeted Renji and Shuhei too. "What are you two doing here?"

"I picked up Izuru from the airport and Renji tagged along." Shuhei explained. Shuhei looked up and notice Izuru staring at something. Renji and Shuhei both noticed Aizen like Izuru did and they were in shock, what was he doing here?

"Um, Kiyone, why is Aizen here" Renji finally asked. Kiyone didn't know if she should tell them what happen at the apartment, she hadn't really spoke to Momo about it.

"Don't worry about him" Kiyone said looking Izuru, "Go to your wife"

Izuru nodded and took his attention away from Aizen and head to Momo's hospital room.

.

.

.

"Hey there" Izuru said as he opened the door to see his wife on the bed. It pained him to see her like that, she looked so pale and tired, and it was obvious that she was crying, did labor really make you look like this. Momo looked to see her husband smiling at her and she could feel a rush of happiness. He walked quickly to her and hugged her. She hugged him back, taking in his smell and enjoying his embrace, until a sharp pain spread thru her. It was another contraction.

"AHHHH" She screamed. Izuru held her hand tight; it lasted for sometime then went away. She smiled weakly at him silently thanking him for just being there.

He kissed her forehead and whispered to her. "I love you and our little girl"

Hearing those words made Momo's heart break. Izuru loved his family so much and he deserved to know the truth.

"Did you see Aizen?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," He was nervous why she asked, did she know why he was here. "Why is he here?"

Momo looked at her husband and tears started spilling out of her eyes again. She was shaking and all Izuru could do was stare at her, he knew something was coming; she was going to break his heart he could feel it.

"There might be a possibility that he is the father of this child." Momo stated. And with that Izuru heart had shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru blows up after learning about Aizen and Momo

Rangiku and Rukia were standing at the end of the hallway in the maternity ward. Rangiku couldn't really look Rukia in the eye to explain the situation to her. Rukia just stood there waiting to hear what Rangiku had to say. She didn't understand why Aizen was sitting in the waiting area, while Momo was about to give birth.

"Rangiku what the hell is going on?" Rukia finally asked. The silence was beginning to make her anxious.

"What I tell you stays between us, okay?" Rangiku asked. Rukia sighed and nodded. "I promise just tell me what's up"

"Me and Momo had been out one night at this new hot spot downtown, we were drinking and having a good time."

"This was before she was pregnant?" Rukia

"Well Yeah" Rangiku continued. "We were dancing until I was tapped on the shoulder, when I turned around I saw Gin." Rangiku smiled a little to herself when she said his name. Rukia could tell Rangiku's feelings still ran deep for him.

"He was there with Aizen. At first I was completely furious to see him. I wanted to yell at Gin but the first thing he said to me was 'I'm glad you remain happy and beautiful after I hurt you'"

Rukia rolled her eyes at that statement. She could tell Rangiku was sucked in by the line.

"Aizen came and talked to Momo and apologized to her and so did Gin. I mean I believed them to be sincere. There were plenty of women trying to talk to them that night but they were focused on speaking to us and making things right with us. After we left, Gin asked us to come back to his place where we would have drinks and talk. Momo said we should go home and now I wished I listened to her. But I begged her to come with me. I had missed Gin and I know I have a husband who takes good care of me, but a part of me needed closure with Gin"

"Rangiku, please don't tell me you cheated on Shuhei" Rukia asked but she knew the answer. She could relate, she was with Shuhei once but her heart yearned for Ichigo.

"We went back to their place and they made us drinks. We stayed up talked and laughed. Momo was worried about being out so late, while Izuru was at home. After some drinks I started to feel dizzy. Gin offered me a place to sleep and I accepted. I wasn't in the right state of mind. As he walked me to the room, Momo was asleep on the couch and Aizen promised to take care of her."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?" Rukia yelled, Hearing the story was getting her upset. Rangiku was thirty years old. She wasn't stupid; she knew what could have happened.

"I know, it was a bad idea but I was really drunk. Gin took me to his room and I didn't actually sleep" Rangiku said looking away from Rukia. "We had sex, and I really felt bed after, once we finished I grabbed my clothes and ran to Momo. She was still asleep, but Aizen wasn't there. I woke her up and called a cab to take us home."

"Rangiku I can't believe this, you cheated on Shuhei and there is a chance Aizen could have raped Momo, that's why he is here, you know that right!"

"We don't know that"

"How long ago was this Rangiku?" Rukia asked firmly. "It about nine months ago wasn't it?" Rangiku simply nodded with her eyes filled with tears.

"I really wish I stayed with Momo that night but I can't take it back" Rangiku cried. Rukia realized yelling at Rangiku made no difference. She had to make sure Aizen would not get near Momo or her baby. Rukia knew Rangiku's position. She had cheated once, but Ichigo was different from Gin. Ichigo had not chosen to leave Rukia, she ended thing with him the first time. Gin had left Rangiku and never tried to explain himself.

"Let's just help Momo get through this" Rukia said to Rangiku.

.

.

.

"What do you mean he might be the father?" Izuru said he looked at his wife hurt.

"I'm sorry, something happened, but I'm not sure, I don't remember." Momo tried to explain as she reached out to her husband but he pulled away.

"WHAT KIND OF BULSHIT EXCUSE IS THAT?" he yelled. Momo was in complete shock. He never yelled at her like that before.

"I don't know what to say" She said as tears spilled freely from her eyes. "All I know is I love you and I didn't mean for anything to happen" Izuru couldn't even look at her. The woman he loved had betrayed him and he couldn't stand to be near her.

He turned around and ran to the door. Momo cried out his name but it fell on his dear ears. He ran out the room and headed to the waiting area.

Renji, Shuhei, Kiyone, and Orihime stood up quickly when Izuru arrived abruptly into the waiting area.

"Did she deliver the baby?" Orihime asked first, but she then noticed a look in Izuru's eyes. Everyone did and it was a foreign look for him. He looked like he could kill something or someone. His glare was fixed at one point of the room. Everyone followed his gaze to the man sitting calmly smirking at him.

"Izuru Kira, It's been a while" Aizen said to the man glaring at him. He straightened his blazer and stood up walking towards Izuru. He stopped only a couple of feet from Izuru.

"How's my Momo doing" He said grinning evilly. Izuru lost all control of his emotions when he heard Aizen say his wife's name. Izuru cried out and attacked Aizen.

Izuru tackled him down to the ground began hitting him mercilessly. Renji and Shuhei ran quickly to Izuru to try and prevent him from killing him.

"Izuru stop this" Shuhei said as he tried to pull his friend. Izuru didn't hear anything; his intent to kill was to strong.

"Izuru is going to kill him!" Kiyone cried out. Soon nurses came to the waiting area yelling for the stop to fight. Izuru however couldn't hear anything; he was letting his anger out. Aizen seemed to be blocking his attacks but not completely because he Izuru was still landing blows.

Rangiku and Rukia run into the waiting room to witness the fight and both ladies knew Izuru must have found out. Rukia then caught sight of her husband running down the hall to see what the commotion was.

"Ichigo! You have to stop them" Rukia cried out. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing, Izuru attacking Aizen with Renji and Shuhei trying to pry their friend away. He was upset about the setting of the fight. Not in the maternity ward of the hospital. He called for security and they came in less than 30 seconds and effectively broke up the fight.

"Get them both out of the hospital," Ichigo ordered. Izuru had looked at Ichigo when this was said and could see the disappointment on Ichigo's face.

"This is not the place for a fight Izuru" with that both Aizen and Izuru were escorted out the hospital.

Just as Izuru was out of sight, Kiyone ran to Ichigo, "Call Dr. Retsu, Momo is in pain!" Kiyone said. Rukia and Rangiku panicked and headed to Momo's room.

They ran into the room to see Momo hunched over in pain, crying. She let out an agonizing scream and Rukia and Rangiku were automatically by her side holding her hand. Ichigo ran inside, and looked to Momo.

"Momo, are you feeling pains." He asked her. She nodded her head and let out another yell. "I think she is going into labor, I'll call Retsu." Ichigo said before running out of the room.

"Momo hang in there" Rukia begged her friend. She could feel her hands getting crushed from Momo's grip.

"Izuru hates me" Momo cried out, she was crying, and Rukia realized what had happened.

"Did you tell him about Aizen" Rukia asked. Momo sobbed harder and Rukia knew. Momo was in too much pain to realize Rukia had knew about the Aizen situation.

"He doesn't hate you Momo, he loves you" Rangiku said trying to comfort him.

"No, you didn't see his face, he couldn't even look me in the eye, I probably disgust him AHHHHHHH" Momo grabbed both Rukia and Rangiku's hand as her contraction pains flowed through her.

"Momo you can't think like this, all this stress is gonna affect you and the baby, you might have just induced your own labor." Rukia pleaded.

Dr. Retsu busted into the room and with Kiyone and Orihime close behind. She came to Momo's legs and looked under the sheet.

"The baby is coming, she is crowning" Dr. Retsu said, "Only two people are allowed in here"

"I'm not leaving my best friend" Rangiku said firmly, "I'm not leaving, Momo either" Kiyone said after. Dr. Retsu looked Orihime then to Rukia and both ladies knew to leave.

"Good Luck Momo" Orihime yelled. "You're gonna be fine" Rukia said letting go of Momo's hand. Rukia and Orihime left the room while Momo began to give birth.

.

.

.

Rukia walked over to her husband who was speaking to security.

"Ichigo" Rukia said. Ichigo turned to see his wife, with a worried look on her face.

"How's Momo"

"She is giving birth; her baby should be here any second."

"That's good" He said giving her a small smile.

"Where are Izuru and Aizen?" Rukia asked.

"Izuru is outside, I'm waiting for him to cool down and Aizen left in a limo."

"Fucking bastard, I can't believe the drama he has caused today"

"What's going on Rukia?" Ichigo asked his wife. She sighed and told him the story. Rukia could tell her husband anything, she went to him for advice or just an ear to listen to. But today she needed help. How could she repair this family?

"Do you think you could talk to Izuru?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo nodded. "I'll do my best"

Rukia smiled and pulled her husband down to a kiss. He smiled back at her and walked to the exit.

…

Ichigo walked outside the hospital where a guard stood by the door and Izuru sat on a bench with his head low. Ichigo told the guard to go in and leave him and Izuru alone. Ichigo then walked in front of Izuru.

Izuru knew Ichigo was in front of him but he didn't move. He had felt so defeated nothing anyone could say would shake him expect for the five words Ichigo had spoke. "Momo is having the baby"

Izuru's eyes widened and he began to shake. He wanted nothing more to be by his wife's side to see the birth of their child, but his heart and pride wouldn't let him.

"Izuru, your wife needs you"

"That baby might not be mine" Izuru finally said, he didn't look up though. "If I go and see the baby, I know I will automatically be attached to it. If it's not mine, I don't think I can handle it."

"Look, I don't know exactly what happen between Aizen and Momo, but all I know is that you are her husband, and you love her, you need to be with her. Momo need her husband."

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF RUKIA TOLD YOU THAT YOU MIGHT NOT BE THE FATHER OF YOUR KID?" Izuru screamed finally looking at Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't believe the look in his eyes. Izuru looked like someone had just killed his family.

"I don't know if you remember but Rukia didn't know if me or Shuhei was the father of Masaki, but she told me something." Ichigo started. "When you touch Momo's stomach, you feel a connection, it's unexplainable but there is a connection between you and the baby."

Izuru knew exactly what Ichigo was talking about, but even if the baby was his it doesn't take away one single fact.

"Momo cheated on me" He said. "How do I move on from that? Knowing that another man was with my wife kills me slowly"

"If you really believe Momo would cheat you are a damned fool, Izuru" Ichigo said getting up, Izuru looked up at Ichigo shocked by his statement.

"I almost lost Rukia because I didn't trust her, and I know deep down you know Momo would never cheat on you, so I suggest you get your ass in this hospital and go see your wife and child" Ichigo finished.

Izuru began to think about what Ichigo said. Izuru knew Momo loved him and she was a good wife. He should have talked or listened more. He couldn't imagine a world without her. As a good husband, he should have stayed by her side.

He stood up quickly and said to Ichigo. "Thanks man"

"Anytime" Ichigo answered. Izuru ran back into the hospital and Ichigo smiled to himself, thinking about what a great job he did, then saw the bloody napkin Izuru used to wipe up his own blood. Ichigo then had an idea.

.

.

.

"Congrats Mrs. Kira it's a girl" Dr. Retsu said handing the newborn baby girl to Momo. Momo gently took her baby and a smile graced her face. She was looking at Reika Kira, her little girl. Reika looked up at her mother with shining blue eyes and Momo couldn't help but feel complete happiness seeing her child.

"She is beautiful" Rangiku said, smiling at her best friend. Kiyone who was also in the room decided to tell the others.

"I'll let everyone know, the baby is here" Kiyone said before exiting the room.

Momo snuggled her child as tears began to escape her eyes. "I destroyed our family, Reika, I'm so sorry" Momo whispered to her child. Rangiku heard and put a hand on Momo's shoulder.

"Don't say things like that to her. Izuru loves you Momo. You guys will work through this." Rangiku said. Suddenly Kiyone came back in the room, with Orihime, Rukia, Renji and Shuhei following behind.

They all congratulated Momo and began to make baby faces at the newborn. Momo didn't fail to notice Izuru wasn't there.

"Where is Izuru?" Momo asked while everyone was talking. Even though her voice was low, everyone heard her speak, and everyone went silent. Not everyone knew the story but how could they tell her that her husband got into a fight and was kicked out the hospital. Momo knew something was wrong from everyone's silence. Did everyone know?

"Izuru got into a fight with Aizen" Renji finally confessed. Momo's eyes widened.

"Is he okay? What happened? How could you let him fight?" Momo asked worried, Renji was about to answer when he was cut off by Dr. Retsu.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Momo you need your rest and I need to run test on the baby to make sure she is perfectly healthy."

Momo was about to object but Rukia stepped in. "Yes, Dr. Retsu" Rukia turned to Momo. "We can discuss this later Momo."

With that they all left the room, and Momo handed Reika to Dr. Retsu.

.

.

.

An hour had passed since Ichigo had talked to Izuru.

Izuru was now walking in the maternity ward, he avoided the waiting room, so he wouldn't have to see his friends. Izuru was walking around trying to think of what to do or how to talk to Momo about the Aizen situation. Would he really be willing to listen? Izuru finally got to a window with a huge glass. He realized there was a young woman, standing there watching something.

"Rangiku?" Izuru said out aloud. Rangiku looked up at Izuru, when he called her name. She was shocked to see him then smiled. "Come look at your little girl"

Izuru could feel his heart stop. The baby was there. He didn't realize when his feet started moving and he reached the glass, where many babies were in a room, but one baby stood out. It was a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket with beautiful blue eyes. He didn't even have to look at the name. It was her. It was Reika Kira.

"I'm so sorry Izuru" Rangiku apologized. Izuru heard her and was listening but his eyes wouldn't leave the baby.

"What happen between Momo and Aizen?" Izuru asked still looking at the baby. He knew Rangiku had to have known, since she was Momo's best friend.

" I think he may have raped her" Rangiku confessed. Izuru eyes widened and he finally looked at Rangiku.

"He did what?"

"We were with Aizen and Gin drinking and she was passed out, but I didn't watch over her. I didn't think anything happened until I saw him here today. This incident happened about nine months ago"

Izuru was clenching his fists. That bastard had raped his wife; he should have killed him when he had the chance.

"But we don't know this for sure, but it is a possibility" Izuru allowed all this to sink in. He hated Aizen for taking advantage of his wife like that, for possibly impregnating her. But what he hated the most is that he doubted Momo like that. He should have known she wouldn't cheat on him.

"What if Reika isn't mine? I mean I feel a connection to her but what if it's just a mental thing" Izuru asked Rangiku, not expecting an answer.

"She is yours" a new voice said. Izuru and Rangiku turned to see Ichigo standing there.

"Thanks for the reassurance but-"

"You left a bloody tissue outside, I compared the blood with Reika's" Ichigo explained. Izuru could feel his heart pounding faster and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Reika is your biological daughter" Ichigo stated formally. Izuru ran and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo and Rangiku were shocked to see Izuru be \have like that but were happy too.

"I'll let you meet her" Ichigo said before entering the room filled with newborns and bringing her to her father.

"Meet Reika Kira" Ichigo said. As soon as he said that Reika eyes wander to her fathers and a faint smile was seen on her little face.

Izuru picked up his daughter and smiled at her, he then allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. "Hey there, I'm your dad"

Ichigo and Rangiku watched the scene.

"Rukia told you?" Rangiku whispered.

"Don't worry I won't tell Shuhei" Ichigo replied. Rangiku looked away and smiled sadly. At least something went right today.

.

.

.

Momo stirred in the bed as she heard faint crying and someone trying to silence it. Her eyes fluttered open.

The image she saw she would have assumed it was a dream. Izuru was holding her daughter gently in his arms.

"I love this dream" Momo said catching Izuru's attention. He turned to see his wife smiling with tears in her eyes. He smiled back at her.

"This is no dream, Momo" He said walking to her side. "Our baby is here"

Once Momo realized she wasn't dreaming, she sat up and began to wonder what happened while she was asleep. Last time she saw Izuru he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Izuru, I'm so sorry for hurting-"

"No need to apologize. Rangiku told me what happened" He began. "I should have listened to you first before jumping to conclusions. "

"I know you may have doubts about whether she is yours"

"She's mine, I'm sure of it" Izuru replied. "I love you Momo, I don't give a fuck about Aizen. I just want us to be a family"

Momo smiled at her husband and nodded. He handed the baby to Momo and kissed her on her head.

Rukia, who was standing by the door smiled at what she heard. She suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Thank you Ichigo" Rukia said to her husband. Ichigo smiled. "No problem Rukia"


End file.
